Roleplay:Paradise Lost: Scorched Earth (COMPLETED!)
This is the seventh part of the Maverick Hunter X series and final part chronologically before Sigma Wars. It is an original story that leads right into the aformentioned mini-series and the second part of the two-part Paradise Lost saga. Summary It is the year 20XX, and the new Maverick Overlord, Sigma, has succeeded in his ultimate goal: to use the Jakob Project to wipe out all of the Mobians and rule over the world as its king--Sigma Prime! A new war has now begun and only X, Zero, Axl, and a small band of surviving Maverick Hunters can help Repliforce put a stop to it! Characters *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *I the Hedgehog *Dynamo the Cat *Alia the Hedgehog *Nana the Echidna *Layer the Cat *Pallette the Cat *Vile the Weasel *Blackarachnia the Widow *Iron Maxxima the Dragon *Geneva the Cat *Quake Woman *Nellia the Echidna *Nutra Millipede *Smokescreen the Hedgehog *Cinnamon the Cat *Cut Man *Bomb Man *Time Man *Elec Man *Ice Man *Signas the Echidnahog *General the Wolf *Colonel the Hedgehog *Sari the Hedgehog *Double the Cat *Arcee the Cat *The Skiver *Magma Dragoon *Mattrex *Slash Beast *Wheeljack the Cat *Freeze Man *Gyro Man *Crystal Man *Star Man *Wave Man *Burner Man *Search Man *Galaxy Man *Bright Man *Pharaoh Man *Splash Woman *Mega Man *Silverbolt the Fuzor *Wing Saber the Jetidna *Air Raid the Batfox *Jetfire the Jethog *Jetstorm the Jethog *Ratchet the Echidnahog *Skyshadow the Raven *Nightscream the Bat *Sigma the Echidna *Lumine the Cat *Elpizo the Cat *Ranch Ponica *Spur Ponica *Petal Blossom *Bloodbat Temptress *Kraken Dolphina *Cyber Peacock *Split Mushroom *Twilight Buttercup *America Eaglyde *Burnin' Kitsune *Slash Man *Wire Sponge *Metal Man *Bubble Man *Air Man *Quick Man *Crash Man *Flash Man *Heat Man *Wood Man *Megatron the Destroyer *Soundwave the Fox *Shockwave the Weasel *Starscream the Batfox *Skywarp the Batfox *Dreadwing the Batfox *Skyquake the Batfox *Knock-Out the Wolf *Red the Hedgehog *Gemini Man *Hard Man *Snake Man *Needle Man *OVER the Hedgehog Roleplay Prologue: End of the Maverick Hunters Skiver: -aboard his airship, looking upon the wreakage sadly, contacts Repliforce HQ- Skiver to command, Skiver to command... Olympus has fallen...I repeat, Olympus has fallen...preparing to engage in search and rescue operations... (Elsewhere, with X...) X: Ngh......Z-Zero....no.....(growls) (Meanwhile, some Mavericks are searching the ruins of the Maverick Hunter base for potential survivors) Megatron: Leave no stone unturned! I want every Hunter dead, no exceptions! Mavericks: Yes sir! (continue searching through the rubble) Megatron: Shockwave, I understand you have found a new way to expand our armies. Shockwave: Indeed, my liege. It is known as Project Predacon. An army of Reploids based off this world's most strange and powerful creatures known as Pock-- Twilight Buttercup: Daddy, Megatron! I found someone! Megatron: (approaches her and sees Alia) Ah, Starscream's former lackey. The one called Alia, is it? Alia: -out cold- -Repliforce ships begin to break through the Sigma defensive line- Megatron: Starscream, assemble your forces! Annihilate them! Starscream: Yes, master....(Just you wait....my time will come...) (Starscream and his air fleet begins to counter the Repliforce fleet) Megatron: Knock Out, kill her. Knock Out: Why not? I'm better at breaking dumb blondes anyway. (activates a drill) Say 'ahh...' (just then, a charged shot from out of nowhere blasts Knock Out back, as well as some Mavericks) Knock Out: GAAH!!....my PAINT? Who crunched my paintjob?! Megatron: (looks up) Well, well. It appears you survived after all.... (the attacker is revealed to be X, angered and ready for battle) X: (brandishes saber) You Mavericks may have killed Zero, but you won't kill me! I made a promise to myself I would not stop until Sigma was finished, and I don't go back on my word! Megatron: (growls and charges at him) X: HAAAAH!!! (charges his saber and attacks) -the Repliforce fleet manages to disable one of the Sigma ships- Repliforce solider: Enemy ship disabled, Commander! Skiver: Good. Tell the others to form up on us, we need a wedge. We're breaking through. Repliforce solider: Yes sir. -contacts the other ships- -the Repliforce fleet moves into a V formation, splitting the Sigma defense line, allowing the lead ship to break through, and begins to lay down surpressive fire on the grounded Mavericks- Megatron: Starscream, why do you not fire back?! Starscream: We are, my liege! Their firepower is-- Megatron: I grow tired of your excuses! Shockwave: Lord Megatron, I recommend our other target. The Main Repliforce Outpost. Megatron: (fires Fusion Cannon at X) X: (uses uncharged Violent Mirror attack) Megatron: It appears we will need to postpone our battle for another time, X! All Mavericks, to the Repliforce base! (the Maverick vessels and units retreat) X: (sighs and picks up Alia) Alia......I'm sorry....I was too weak...I couldn't-- ???: Will you stop blaming yourself already?! None of us could have known, so shut up about it! X: Huh? Z-Zero?! But you're-- Zero: -has an arm missing and is heavily damaged all over, some of his face is burnt- X, I don't die easily. You should know that. -Skiver's airship draws close to the ground as he and other soldiers begin searching for survivors- (just then a burst of Dark Energon shows up and several Repliforce soldiers get killed by violent gunshots) ???: DIE MAVERICKS!!!! X: Axl? Axl: (in his Unicron Armor) Hey, X; Zero. You two feel better? Practically everyone's fuckin dead cuz neither of ya even bothered to stop this! Whaddya got to say for yourselves, huh?! X: (sighs) Axl: WELL?! (holds them at gunpoint) X:....(fires a Thunder Dancer) Axl: (sent back a bit, and reverts back to normal armor) X: That's what. You coulda stopped this too, so don't go accusing us! Axl: Grr.... Cut Man: (trying to get out, groaning) Anyone get the number of that snipshot? Time Man: (groans) I'm not even going to dignify that pun with a response.... Zero: -about to punch Axl in the face, but then decides against it- We have no reason to be at each other's throats. The enemy is Sigma, and he outsmarted us this time. All of us. What we need to do is regroup, recooperate, and figure out what exactly is going on. This is not a time for self-loathing-- -looks at X- --or blaming others-- -looks at Axl- --if we do those, Sigma wins. I'm pretty damn sure neither of you want Sigma to win, so shut up, get your processors out of the wreakage, and get some work done. Got it? Axl: (nods)...... (the trio hear some groaning and run to the source) X: Commander Signas! Hang in there! Zero: Signas... -some Repliforce soldiers attempt to pull Signas out of the wreakage- Signas: No....it's too late for me.....I am too damaged to lead....I was never fit to lead this force.... X: Signas.... Signas: X...Zero....I am counting on you....to take my place....you both....are our--no, the world's....only hope left....it's been an honor....serving with you.... X: Signas........we won't let you down....now rest easy..... Signas: (weakly smiles as he dies) Axl:..... Zero: ... -growls- Skiver: -flies down- X, Zero, Axl! Pardon the interuption, but you're needed. Our bots here will find any and all survivors, you're needed elsewhere, after you're repaired, obviously. Please come with me. X:.....Alright then. (still holding Alia tightly) Zero: -stares at the rubble- Iris... (Later, X, now fully repaired, stands in a large medical facility, lined with critically damaged Reploids, all survivors of the base attack) X: (sighs) Star Man: How d'ya feel, X? X: Nevermind me, I'm worried about the others. Star Man: They'll be fine....I hope. X: This is serious, Star Man! Star Man: I know it's serious, X-- (just then, he gets a call from Gyro Man) Star Man: Huh? Gyro Man: Get your tin can over here! We need back up! (Just then, I wakes and looks at X, worried) X: Will do! Hang in there, Gyro! Star Man: Mind if I tag along? X: (nods) Skiver: -from behind them- He meant Star Man. X is needed elsewhere. X, take a moment with some of them, one of them looks like they want to speak with you, and then come to my office. I'll brief you there. Don't take too long, this is a pressing matter. -walks off- X:....Understood. (goes to I as Star Man leaves) I: X... -reaches up to him a frail and damaged arm- Wh-What's going on...? X: I, don't waste your energy. Take it easy.... I: Are...are we...going to be okay...? X:.....We will. I promise we'll win this. I dunno when, and I dunno how....but we will. I promise, sis. I: -smiles and falls asleep again- X: (smiles) Wonder what's gonna happen to her....when I leave the field.... Zero: -chuckles- If she's anything like you, she'd leave with you. X: But I can't tell her what to do...I sometimes wish she'd just live her own life like a real bot. But I can't force her to do something she doesn't want to... Zero: I think she's attatched to you, can't seem to think of a life without you. Please, you're worried about you telling her what to do, forcing her to do things she doesn't want to do. Guess what? I did those very things to her and Dynamo. Made Hunters out of them, and had I not, they might have died with Signas. Why? Signas was never a Hunter, hell, I doubt if he was ever even a solider. Adler is mainly a strategy bot like Signas but at least he could hold his own, and he lived. X: Maybe....(walks to Skiver's office) Arcee: (casually walks out) Right on time. X: Arcee? I heard you got fired. Arcee: I may still have my job. It's up to Colonel. Anyway, Skiver's waiting for you. X: (nods but before he walks in) Wait.....what were you even doing in Skiver's office? Arcee: (blushing) Umm....protocal procedures. Reporting my scout stats to my....former Commander. X: (still unconvinced) Mhm....(walks in) Arcee: Phew...(walks away) X: You asked to see me sir? Skiver: Yes... I'd hate to put you on call on such short notice, however there is not much time. I cannot order you around because I am not your Commander, therefore it is your choice whether to take it or not. Forewarning, you may not come out of it alive. X: What is it? Skiver: We have learned that the Mavericks had more than one target, aside from the Hunter Base. A target that is nearly as prominant as such. Can you figure out what that target may be? X:.....I can. Repliforce's main outpost! Skiver: Correct. Our forces are already on the move in response to this threat, but there is a problem. They won't reach it before the Mavericks do. And if we lose that base, we're done. We have the means to send one bot at a time there with a high-speed manned missile. We need you to take one, get to the base, and hold of the enemy for as long as you can until reinforcements arrive. We also have reason to believe that they'll take it out the same way the Hunter Base was. Intelligence reported that the carriers are high-speed armored transport vehicles, very long and tall, at least six meters in length. If they appear, you need to find a way to destroy them if our forces haven't arrived yet. X: I understand! I will do it! Skiver: We will send other Hunters as they are fully repaired. We'll make the preparations now. X: Alright. Thank you. Skiver: Good luck. ---- 7:22 PM - REPLIFORCE MAIN BASE Double: (casually napping) -suddenly, a siren goes off- Double: AAAH!! (falls off his chair) ooh, now what? General: We are under attack! All units, prepare for battle! This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill! (Repliforce warriors begin rushing all over the place) Rattrap: Yo, Jello-boy! Y'here the announcement? Git ya servos in gear! We're all gonna die!! (runs off) Double: What took 'em? Outside.... (Maverick ships and units are bombarding the base and the Repliforce squadrons) -Freeze Man's squad attempting to hold off an enemy battalion- Splash Woman: (firing her Laser Trident) They just keep coming! Wheeljack: (sees the high-speed trucks) We got company! Freeze Man: Where are our reinforcements?! -blasts Freeze Cracker- X: (appears and uses Melt Creeper on the carriers) Right here! -the carrier explodes violently, the Supra-Force Metal bomb exploding before intended usage- Freeze Man: Glad you could join the party! You've got your work cut out for ya! Crystal Man: -blasted by a tank- GYAAAAAHH!! X: I noticed....huh? (X and the Robot Masters see a young Reploid that resembles X) X: Another clone? Perfect! ???: Looks like Sigma was right.... Galaxy Man: ...The reversal is astounding... Freeze Man: Indeed... Splash Woman: Wait....I know that voice..... Wave Man: We are aware...we know who that is... Crystal Man: Gahh! Death has come again! We don't even deserve it this time! ???: (charges up his buster and fires at X) X: (blocks with his Saber) Who are you?! ???: Me?....I'm Mega Man! Chapter 1: Return of the Rockmen X: You're Mega Man? I thought you'd be taller.... Mega Man: I tried that once....no one liked it. (shoots from his buster) X: (wall-jumps to dodge then fires Storm Tornadoes) Mega Man: (jumps to dodge) Anything you can do....(tries to wall jump but easily slips and falls flat, taking damage from Storm Tornado) Huh?! It didn't work?! Freeze Man: It appears that you lack the dexterity that others who've been in this world longer have acquired. Mega Man: Grr....scrap this! (throws Metal Blades at X) X: UGH!!! Homing Torpedo! Mega Man: (sliding under to dodge constantly) Freeze Man: -smacks him with a Freeze Cracker- Hmph! Mega Man: (thaws out after a while) FIRE TORNADO!! Wave Man: -counters it with Water Wave- Freeze Man: Good work. Wave Man: Thank you sir. We'll need to watch each other's back now more than ever. Freeze Man: -nods and gives a hand signal- Search Man: -starts sniping Mega Man from afar- Mega Man: (uses Chroma Camo to turn invisible) Star Man: Huh?! Where'd he go? Freeze Man: Bright Man! Bright Man: Right! -uses Flash Stopper to break the Chromo Camo- Mega Man: Surprise! (uses Power Stone on Star Man and Crystal Man....and does considerable damage) Crystal Man: GYAAAHH!! Freeze Man: Look at how Maverick the great hero has become... Gyro Man: -in a screaming dive towards Mega Man- Hey! You don't do that to my friends! -slams him with a Gyro Kick- Mega Man: If you guys are all that stands between me and Wily-- X: Wait...who? Splash Woman: Don't ask. Freeze Man: Wily does not exist. We're working for this world's government now. Mega Man: Nice try, but Sigma's told me everything that-- X: Wait, Sigma?.....Listen, Mega Man. I hate to take a page from Alia's book, but I think you've been tricked, because Sigma's the real menace here! Mega Man: Well half of those were made by or very loyal to Dr Wily! How am I supposed to believe they're supposidly good? (just then, Freeze Man and the Robot Masters are hit by several attacks) ???: Because they put me on Prison Island getting to you! Mega Man: Metal Man?! X: So you escaped.... Freeze Man: Grr! Metal Man...! Do you not know when to quit?! Platoon! Assemble and engage Metal Man and his gang! -the rest of Freeze Man's platoon appears and attacks Metal Man's gang, Search Man sniping them from a distance- Metal Man: (smashing through) Mega Man! I went through a lot of trouble to find you! Now you'll die! Mega Man: (throws some Metal Blades at him, which connect, but do little damage) Metal Man: I've become more resilient against my own weapon, Rocky! (unsheaths chainsaws and charges at him) GO DOWN!!! Mega Man: Gotta think quick......got it! (uses Acoustic Blaster) Metal Man: (holding his ears) AAAH!! CUT THAT DAMN NOISE DOWN!!!! Freeze Man: -jumps Metal Man from behind and smacks him with a Freeze Cracker- Hmph! Quick Man: (homing attacks Freeze Man) Gyro Man: -intercepts Quick Man and grapple throws him away- Hiyaah!! Quick Man: Heh! Bubble Man: AAAH!!! MY SPLASH WOMAAAAN!!! Splash Woman: (facepalms) Oh no.... Wave Man: Get out of here, your bubbles contain too much stupid! -punches Bubble Man in the gut and then punches him in the face- Buibble Man: Why you--(shoots a stream of bubbles) Splash Woman: (deflects them with her trident) Bubble Man: (hearts in his eyes) Splash Woman: (starts running away from Bubble Man's creepy infatuation, but gets shot by a Maverick tank) AAH!! Wave Man: Sister! Galaxy Man: -blows up the tank with a Black Hole Bomb- Splash Woman: Thanks for the assist, bro. (uses Laser Trident on some Insecticons) Metal Man: Time to finish you, Mega Man! (just then a Rolling Cutter appears from nowhere) Cut Man: (with the rest of his squad) Hands off our brother, Metal Punk! Mega Man: Cut Man? Freeze Man: Now do you get it, Mega Man? Wily is no more and Sigma intends to destroy this planet to replace it with his own idealized world! Have you not noticed his ships destroying everything and anything in sight? Or do you intend to help him? Mega Man:......Alright. I'll help you. But I don't trust you Freeze Man....(points to Search Man, Gyro Man, Wave Man, Burner Man, Star Man, and Crystal Man) Or you, or you, or you...or you, or you, and especially not you! Freeze Man: The only one I'd give merit to that is Crystal Man. He's had a record of stabbing me in the back. I can provide a full report after this, now don't get shot! -blasts Freeze Cracker at a tank about to shoot Mega Man- Mega Man: (activates Sharp Knuckle and punches away at invading Mavericks) X: (fires a Splash Laser at Marauders) Cut Man: Ice Man, dropship inbound! Ice Man: Alright! (begins rapid firing Ice Slashers) (the Maverick dropship crashes into the majority of the Maverick force) Mega Man: Nice shooting Ice Man! Ice Man: Thanks! Flash Man: Our beautiful friends....we must help them retreat! Air Man: If you could hear yourself sometimes.... (the Maverick forces and the Eight Sons retreat) Mega Man: Well, we won! Cut Man: Mega Man! It is you, Rock! I heard you were dead! Mega Man: Dead? Where'd you hear that? Cut Man: Well-- Ice Man: (holds back from saying anything) LATER, INSIDE THE BASE.... General: Mattrex, how many casualties? Mattrex: Still calculating, but at least half of our forces... If X hadn't arrived, we would not be speaking now... Medics are already repairing the wounded. We can expect a second attack. Colonel: We cannot take such a risk. Another attack could mean the end of us, even with X. Skiver reported that the only Hunter close to being fully repaired is Axl and his repairs could take another hour to deal with his intereaction with the Dark Energon. X: What about the others? Colonel: The others are in stable otherwise critical condition, aside from Zero, whose arms are being overhaulled on top of being repaired. Gate decided put in a special order for parts, trying to take out two birds with one stone. Depending on how fast he can work Zero could be ready before Axl but that doesn't seem likely at this present moment. X: I see.... Arcee:..... Colonel: 'Tis a very sad state of affairs... Skiver should arrive here within the hour to support the base more fully with stronger air support; however, we have no idea how long Sigma's forces will take to regroup and come in for a second attack. -looks at X- ...I'll see if we can't spare more medics to speed up repairing your friends. X: Cinnamon is in just as much pain.... General: Speaking of which....that leaves a pressing issue of a certain soldier. (turns to Arcee) Colonel: With all due respect, I believe it is better if we prioritized. We'll need every soldier on hand, and since we are in a war, we do not have the time or resources for court-martialling loose cannons like Arcee. Therefore, I suggest we wait until we at least have some breathing room before we deal with those type of issues. General: Of course. Arcee, you will remain with the Air Force for the time being. But know this; when time is not of the essense, your trial will be done. Arcee:....Yes sir. Colonel: Until Commander Skiver arrives, you will remain on-base to prevent arousing suspicion. We don't want to trigger the second attack. Understood? Arcee: Alright....(walks away) Double: (runs in) Did we win? X: Ummm....yeah. Frost Walrus: No thanks to you, shrimp! (slugs him backward) Double; (sent back a bit as most of Repliforce laugh at him) X:.....Leave him alone. He's still young and-- Magma Dragoon: And was missing from the battle! Slash Beast: What a loser... Mattrex: Well, in all fairness, it's not like he was critical like X was. Even if he did do what he was supposed to do it wouldn't have changed the count much if at all. Frost Walrus: Oh right, I forgot, we woulda gotten killed if his useless ass was out there! My bad! Mattrex: Nah, more like he'd get himself killed. The equivalent to sending out a mere processor against a scrapping machine, pretty much the same thing. Sari: Will you guys cut it out?! You'll just hurt Double's feelin--(sees Double crying off) Way to go....sirs! (runs after him) X: Not exactly proud of you all.... Mattrex: Speaking of "all"...where's Elpizo? Did he take another lavish holiday? Haven't seen him since he reported Arcee's attack on him. That guy is going to get on my nerves... Wing Saber: I can answer that.... Mattrex: Oh? What is it? Can you back it up? Wing Saber: Yeah. Colonel, do you still have that recording I gave you? Colonel: Yes, but we cannot deal with such things right now. I need to discuss with the General how we can repel another attack. Time is of the essence, and it is fleeting quickly. Wing Saber: Umm, hello?! Elpizo's missing and that recording's got the reason why! Colonel: Stand down, I know what is on it, and I am moving things more carefully than you would. Move too rashly and you'll burn yourself. Trust me. There is a method to this. Mattrex: Could you at least let us know? Colonel: I'll brief all of the Commanders when the dust settles here. Please be patient, multitasking isn't exactly what we need. Wing Saber: But sir--.....damn that Elpizo. This is what he wanted.....(walks off, punching the wall) Colonel: -sighs- It doesn't matter how right you are, Wing Saber, perhaps we'll see the confirmation sooner than you realize. Mattrex: ...I am not liking the sound of this... Colonel: ...That statement has merit. Mattrex: ...HIs ego will turn up, I'm sure of it. Colonel: That too, has merit. Axl: (walks in, with Nana, though she is still depressed) Hey.... Zero: -barges in, with a barely patched up burn mark on his face, appearing to be a scar- Ngh... I hate hospital beds... Mega Man: WHOA!! X: Welcome back to the land of the living, old friend. Zero: It was like I never even left, oh wait, that's true. Mattrex: Well that's our Ze-- -a call comes through from Skiver- Skiver: Skiver to command, we are in visual range. ETA: 15 minutes. Colonel: Excellent. Upon arrival I want you to come on base, I need to speak to all of the Commanders. Skiver: Wilco. Over. MEANWHILE..... Soundwave: (plays the transmission between Colonel and Skiver) Sigma Prime: (laughs) How great it is to have the entire communications network at our disposal....and with Dr. Wily's original eight Robot Masters and our limitless army of followers, the Repliforce will fall! Starscream, Eaglyde! Assemble your squadrons! Annihilate the air fleet! Starscream and America Eaglyde: Yes, Sigma Prime! (leave with their squadrons) Sigma Prime: It looks like Double isn't completely worthless after all.... Elpizo: It appears to be so, Lord Sigma. Sigma Prime: Ah, Elpizo! What a sight for sore-eyes! But, I would like for you to refer to me by Sigma Prime from now on. Elpizo: Understood, Sigma Prime. So it appears that our air force is to intercept The Skiver's, correct? Sigma Prime: Precisely. Elpizo: If I may ask, what is the ETA to contact with the enemy? Sigma Prime: At this rate....no more than 5 minutes Elpizo: Hmm... The transmission stated that The Skiver's ETA to base is less than 15 minutes; however, Skiver tends to overestimate. meaning, our forces will make contact much closer to their base than we would like. Close enough for their base defenses to open fire on our forces. Sigma Prime: You misunderstand, my prince. It will take less than 5 minutes for our forces to ambush Skiver and his unit. And with Eaglyde's exceptional flying skill, and combat arts from our squadron, it will only be the beginning of Repliforce's end! Elpizo: I won't argue with you, Sigma Prime, but it does not appear to be as simple as it sounds. Sigma Prime: I never said it was. But I do have complete faith that it will cause some.....in-fighting. Elpizo: -raises eyebrows- Loose cannons? Sigma Prime: Just observe, my comrade.... MEANWHILE..... Wing Saber: They didn't even wanna hear me out! I'm sorry, Arcee. Arcee: When I get my hands on that Elpizo, I'm gonna scrap him down and use him as spiked toilet paper! Nightscream: I have a feeling you won't get that chance. Arcee: I have to! This can't be-- (just then, a rumbling is felt on the fleet as its attacked from behind, and alarms sound) Skiver: -on intercom- All hands to battle stations! Specials and fighters sortie! Capitals, form a defensive front against the enemy! Silverbolt: Roger! Jetstorm: How'd they know where we were?! Arcee: Who cares?! Let's just smash 'em! Jetstorm: Umm, hello?! You're fired, remember? Arcee: I don't have time to argue! (rushes out) Nightscream: Look in the mirror, dead weight. You're about to face the same fate. -rushes out- America Eaglyde: (blasting away at enemy ships) Concentrate all firepower on the main flagship! Skyshadow: -flies up- So...we meet again...thought you'd learn your lesson... America Eaglyde: (hearts in eyes) Hi there..... Starscream: (blasts him from behind) Skyshadow: Ngh! Nightscream: -appears behind Starscream- Nope. -starts blasting him relentlessly- Starscream: AAAH!!! WAIT IT!! (flies off) Skywarp! Skywarp: (gives Starscream cover fire) Nightscream: -disappears- Skyshadow: Nightscream can handle two bots at once...now, where was I...? -turns back to Eaglyde- America Eaglyde: (already flown off to assault the flagship) Arcee: (shooting at her) America Eaglyde: (effortlessly dodging) Did your dead boyfriend even teach ya how to aim?! Skyshadow: -as a shadow, strikes Eaglyde from several angles- Arcee: Thanks for the assist, partner! I'll take it from here! (activates her jetpack and engaes Eaglyde) America Eaglyde: (using some Sky-Fu techniques) Skyshadow: Chickfight...hot... Jetstorm: Yo! Shaddy! Less wanking, more shooting! Skyshadow: -blasts a winged Sigma drone that was ready to shoot Jetstorm- Less talking, more watching! Waspinator: Shadow bot not get Wazzpinator! (shoots at Skyshadow from behind) Skyshadow: Ngh! -disappears into a shadow and and flies backwards straight into Waspinator- Waspinator: (spinning and shooting uncontrollably) Arcee: You're done, Eaglyde! American Eaglyde: I don't think so! (unleashes some missiles onto her and some nearby Repliforce ships, destroying them and downing Arcee) Bon Voyage! Arcee: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Skiver: Arcee! -growls- Think! I need to think! I need to end this now! -clenches eyes shut and focuses for a second before snapping them back open- Of course! Tell the other ships to move away from the flagship and move them around the enemy fleet. Repliforce solider: Yes sir. Skiver: Starscream should be dumb enough to take the bait... -the rest of the Repliforce ships start to move away from the flagship and slowly surround the enemy fleet- Starscream: (laughs) Fools! They've just made it easier to annihilate! OBLITERATE THEM!!! -the flagship starts taking the concentrated fire from the enemy fleet as the Repliforce ships finish surrounding the enemy fleet and thus forcing them to close up their formation- Repliforce solider: We can't take this for long! Skiver: We won't have to... Steady...! On my mark, all ships open fire... -the Repliforce ships finish surrounding the enemy fleet, forming a killzone- Skiver: You are the fool, Starscream... MARK! -all the Repliforce ships open fire on the Sigma fleet, causing severe damage- Starscream: AAAHH!!! America Eaglyde: Starscream, you idiot! You boxed us all in! I'm outta here! (fflies away with more than half of her surviving comrades) Jetfire: (carrying a heavily damaged Arcee) Starscream! It's not too late to rejoin us! Starscream: I'll join your pathetic cause when you all burn in the inferno! All units, fall back! Soundwave: (showing the entire failed ambush on his "face") Sigma Prime: STAAARRRRRRRSCCRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elpizo: I saw that coming kilometers away! A textbook manuver and he falls for it?! This is Skiver's student, we're talking about...and Skiver beat him at his own game... What an incompetent bucket of bolts... Sigma Prime: The minute he returns, I am relieving him of his commander duties.....PERSONALLY!!!! Meanwhile.... Arcee: (having herself being fixed by Ratchet) Ratchet: Take it easy, Arcee. You sustained a great big amount of damage from Eaglyde's attacks.... Skyshadow: ...I don't get how she can do this much damage... Arcee: I was really made for land-based missions and endeavors. I'm still getting used to being in the air, and my gun still does little to enemy fighters....OW!! Ratchet: Hold still! I'm almost done! Skyshadow: Oh, right! We need to get you a higher-caliber buster! Wheeljack: Have to talk to your boyfriend about that?! Arcee: (blushes) How--how do ypou know me and Skiver--?! Wheeljack: I didn't. Sheesh, you're sometimes dumber than Screamer himself.... Arcee: (gives him a 'I fucking hate you man' look) Oil Man: Awkward...... Skyshadow: ...Would it be strange if I said that Eaglyde had a "I'm in love with you" kind of look when I first approached her today? Jetstorm: Ehh, not really....by the way, Colonel and General already know about you and the Commander. Me and my bro told you two off! Jetfire: We thought that they needed to know about this.... WITH THE COMMANDERS..... General: With the Maverick Hunters now mainly annihilated, it stands to reason that Sigma now seeks to destroy us, plotting perfectly planned ambushes to neutralize our numbers... Colonel: This is mainly due to their first direct attack on the base being repelled by X, which bought enough time for reinforcements to arrive. It also stands to reason that Sigma wants to keep us off-balance for our eventual destruction. Gentlemen, we are at war. This isn't just the Hunters' problem anymore. This is a full-blown war, and I'm certain that none of you want to lose it. General: But we must make sure to keep our emotions in check. That especially includes you, Skiver.... Skiver: Hm? Pardon, General? General: Jetfire and Jetstorm have told me and Colonel that you and Arcee are in a heavy romantic relationship. While I am not against these type of relationships, I will warn you that if you prove to be unable to lead fully and capable, I will have Jetfire take your place. We cannot allow emotions to get in our way, not at this critical moment in the war. Skiver: -clears his throat- Yes sir... General: Good. Now we must prepare strategies if we are to win this war..... Colonel: I highly recommend we go on the offensive, to turn their attention away from destroying us, and focus on protecting key stratigic areas, such as the Abel Missile Base. Mattrex: An offensive at this point?! Colonel: Yes, because if we try to hunker down and settle in for the long haul we'll suffer a war of attrition and be slowly destroyed bit by bit. Skiver: Air superiority is crucial in an attack like this. We can easily set it up because they are too busy trying to attack us. Magma Dragoon: I'm more worried about what they intend to do....that attack was too calculated, too perfect.... Skiver: ...What are you suggesting? Magma Dragoon: That we have a spy in Repliforce! Mattrex: What?! Skiver: We have a mole...? Colonel: ...That statement may have some merit. General: And I do not believe Arcee's accusations about Elpizo at this point in time to be coincidental. Nonetheless, we need to know for certain who the spy is, or if we have one at all.... Colonel: It is true, that we had a traitor among us. He is not present now. Allow me to present the evidence. -looks at General as if asking for permission- General: (nods) Colonel: -looks back to the audience of Commanders- Wing Saber acquired this from our radio room, sensing that something about one of our one was suspicious. His suspicions turned out to be true. -plays the sound bit- Magma Dragoon:..... General: So Elpizo was a traitor..... Mattrex: Unbelievable! A Commander no less! He played us all for fools! Skiver: ...No, it all makes sense now...the way he acts, the way he fights...Elpizo would do something like this... ...Call it a swordsman's intuition. Slash Beast: I'll track him down! His screams'll be heard from a mile away! Skiver: Don't be reckless! If anything he'll set a tiger trap just for you! Slash Beast: Grrr..... MEANWHILE.... Starscream: P-Please master! My intention were---GAAAH!!! Sigma Prime: (eye-visioned him) Starscream, I have put up with your incompetence for the last time!! Starscream: Lord Megatron! Please save me! You do not believe I deserve this misery, right?! Megatron: On the contrary, Starscream, you deserve more than enough of what Sigma Prime has in store! Starscream: What?! No, please-- Sigma Prime: (bashes him around with cyber-claws) GRAAAA!!!! Elpizo: Falling for a textbook manuver is a mark of shame! Do you not know that if you're surrounded you're screwed?! Like perhaps, how you're surrounded now? Starscream: We were able to destroy over half the air fleet, on my lead! Sigma Prime: That much is true....however, it was Eaglyde's command and abilities that allowed that minescule victory, not yours! She may be young and her perseptives of Storm Eagle and Skyshadow are quite disturbing, but her charisma and ability to deliver results surpass yours! Which is why she will be replacing you as commander of the Aerial Assault Unit! Starscream: WHAT?!?!!? America Eaglyde: (salutes Sigma) Sigma Prime sir! I will not disappoint! Elpizo: You better not. Incompetence in the air will surely mean defeat. America Eaglyde: Fear not, 'your royal highness'. Unlike Screamer, I don't let people down! And I 'will' take my job seriously! Sigma Prime: That's good to hear....now Shockwave, you had this idea of a Project Predacon, did you not? Shockwave: Indeed, my liege. Buttercup and I discovered that this world contains incredible and organic creatures known as "Pocket Monsters". Because we must have our enemies outnumbered, it is most logical to use strands of DNA and artifacts linking to these creatures to create new warriors.....new Predacons.... Sigma Prime: Hmmm..... Elpizo: So...you are taking organic creatures and making them into... Reploids? Shockwave: No, only cloning them to create new Reploids, whilst still maintaining their own unique habitats and behaviors intact. Elpizo: How about their abilities? It would not be logical to use such things if there were no militaristic value in them. Shockwave: The Pocket Monsters have their own special abilities, and control different powers to attack their foes for self-defense. Once implemented, they will be of great help and use to us. But I need samplings. Twilight Buttercup: With your permission, my lord, I will lead the main expedition of the Monsters. Sigma Prime: Very well. Project Predacon shall commence. In addition to calculated and pre-meditated ambushes on Repliforce, we will put all our resources into locating these Pocket Monsters from which to create our army. Soundwave, inform Red Alert of this immediately! Soundwave: (nods) Elpizo: Hmm... I'm curious, how long will this process take? Shockwave: As long as is logically possible, until I believe I have sufficient enough specimens to clone.... Elpizo: Are you able to give an estimate, given that you have gathered a sufficient amount of specimens? Shockwave: The longest it could take would be mere days. If we were to work fast enough, it could take hours. Elpizo: I see. A very timely strategy indeed. Shockwave: Any other questions? Elpizo: Yes, how does one expect them to be controlled to a reasonable level so they only tear our enemies apart? Shockwave: Do not worry. Maverick codes will be implated within them. Though they can have the choice to turn to the side of good, the codes are very complex and attempts to rewrite them with ease will be most....illogical. Elpizo: I see. Someone should be assigned to take care of them. Hmm... -smirks, getting an idea- Chapter 2: Project Predacon Arcee: (getting worked on by some technicians) Hey, easy.... Nightscream: ...I was going to ask if your repairs were going okay, guess I got my answer. Arcee: They say that after I've recovered, they're going to upgrade my buster to fit in with my new environment. Meantime, I have to just sit back and wait til I'm fixed.... Nightscream: Skyshadow has been holed up in the Commander's office waiting for him to return from his meeting. He wants to talk to Skyshadow about something... Arcee: Sure has been busy as of late....when I get that Eaglyde, I'm gonna have some grilled bird! Nightscream: Skyshadow wouldn't like that... Arcee:....Right. Repliforce Technicians: All done! Now stay here, while we get that upgrade ready! Nightscream: You'll find that that kind of caliber buster to be rather all-purpose, though in cases other than air-to-air combat, might be somewhat overkill, but does the job nevertheless. Arcee: (nods) Meanwhile.... Mega Man:...and then I woke up, and Cyber Peacock upgraded me to look like....well, this. Like how Sonic and his friends look. Freaky.,... Burner Man: Some luck... Cut Man: Well, I'm just glad you're back, Rock. Maybe now we stand at least a bit of a chance! Mega Man: It's kinda weird though...you guys look a little...too different. Gyro Man: Look in the mirror, you're as strange-looking as we are! Mega Man: Oh ha ha. Very funny, Gyro..... Crystal Man: He's a funny guy, ain't he? Freeze Man: Silence, idiot. Crystal Man: Grr! Why you--! Mega Man:....Hey Search Man. Didn't you used to have two heads? What happened? Search Man: Firstly, the format of my new body couldn't support it, and the soul of the other had already perished before being reformatted into this new body. Mega Man: I see.... Reisa: (loudspeaker) Attention all available units! Report to the control room immidiately! Nightscream: What could this be about? LATER..... (all former Maverick Hunters and Repliforce members assemble) General: The army is spreading far more rapidly than we anticipated.... Colonel: However, we are not without a plan. Sigma intends on chipping us down until he can finish us off. We do not intend to allow this to happen. Double: Colonel! It looks like they're searching for stuff! We should, like...find out or somethin.... Colonel: I would consider it if there was merit in that, but there isn't. Their tactics clearly suggest total destruction. This is why you're still low on the totem pole. Remember that. Double: But sir, it's true! X: If it is, why don't we find out? Split up our forces. Colonel: We can't afford to devote resources on sheer hearsay. You, the Hunters, can go if you so wish, however it is not advised. What would happen if we found whatever it is? Sigma would probably take it out from under us, just like how they nearly destroyed the Maverick Hunters right under our noses. Zero: -in deep thought- X: Alright. But I still suggest we split up our forces to stop them. We can use our comlinks to stay in touch. Zero: ...I don't like this. I have a very bad feeling about this. Colonel: If you would let me finish, X, we are already preparing to split up. The Commanders know the task at hand, and will begin their mission tomorrow afternoon. Commander Skiver has requested that all Hunters discharged from the repair bay to see him in the base's hanger. He has something for you. X: Very well..... Double: (silently chuckles) Colonel: -glances at Double oddly, and appears to ignore the facial expression- That will be all. The Commanders will explain more to your units. Be ready to move out. -whispers to General- A word, General? General: Very well.... -Later, the repaired Hunters are walking together toward the large hanger of the Repliforce base- Armored Armadillo: What could Skiver have for us? Zero: No idea. They said that he'd meet us at the front and he'll take us to whatever it is. Axl:.....Where's Smokescreen? Delta: We dunno. He wasn't in the wreckage. Not a trace of him to be found.... Pallette: Does that mean....? X: We don't know for sure yet. Gravity Beetle: We probably don't want to think about that yet. -Skiver is seen at the mouth of the hanger, and waves them over- Zero: There he is. Skiver: Hunters, follow me. This is something you will need in the days ahead. Armored Armadillo: Then show us. Skiver: This way. -turns to walk inside and up a flight of metal stairs onto a catwalk as the Hunters follow him, and stops in front of a large ship that looks a lot like the Repliforce capital ship- This is the newest class of capital that we've been developing, and it is nearly complete. It is the Athena class, but its sister ship, the Athena, was destroyed in the mass blitzkrig-like attack Sigma pulled. This ship will be called the Olympus, after the codename we gave to the Hunter Base. -gestures to it- It may not be much, but this will be the replacement for your base. All it needs is tying up a few loose ends and a paint job, and she's ready to fly. X: Thank you so much, Skiver. Zero: Yes, thank you, old friend. -shakes Skiver's hand- Skiver: She's ready to be boarded at any time. I'm sorry, but I can't spend more time with you, I have several more things to do today before the mission begins tomorrow. I'll contact you later. -walks off to talk to one of the workers about fighters- X: Signas asked us to take over....to stop Sigma.... Zero: Yes... Armored Armadillo: I think Zero would do the best job leading us. He practally did between the time Sigma betrayed us and when Signas walked in. Gravity Beetle: He was also under direct command of Sigma back in the day, the highest ranking of all of us, and the most skilled. Do the rest of you agree? (most of them are in agreement, though some say X, and a few say both) X: (silently nods) Armored Armadillo: Commander Zero, we are yours to command. Zero: Alright, thank you. X, you will be the captain, you'll lead the Hunters on the battlefield. Axl, you will be the lieutenant commander, taking over my duties in my absence, otherwise you will assist me in devising strategy, and other duties. As of this moment, you and X are of equal rank, answerable solely to me. Understood? X and Axl: (salutes him) Sir! Zero: Now, let's board the Olympus. I will figure out the ranks of the rest of you later. Geneva:....... Marino: I know Glow's in bad shape, Geneva....but he'll be okay. I promise. Geneva:.... MEANWHILE.... General: You believe Double to be a spy? Colonel: The pieces fit together enough to raise suspicion. He is in Elpizo's unit, he did not participate in the first battle, and the way he acted just now suggested that he has an agenda. General: Perhaps, but there is little proof to suggest he himself is in fact a spy.... Colonel: I understand that; however, we do not have any other leads on this mole case. A court martial is out of the question regardless, if he is a mole, he will be branded a traitor and thus a Maverick. Therefore, I would suggest that we interrogate him, but that would not be fruitful without finding out more information. Thus we should open an investigation on him and look back through the past week and see where he has been precisely. General: (nods) But there's one problem.... Colonel: Which is? General: Sari has grown intensely attached to him. This could upset her, especially if we are to explain this without full proof or merit. Colonel: Nobody else needs to know anything about the investigation unless or until we do acquire proof or merit. That is why an interrogation would not be fruitful until we acquire proof or merit. Mainly we will be looking at records and security tapes. General: Very well....I'll leave you to it.... Colonel: I will track down and shut down this mole, whoever he is. -marches off- MEANWHILE.... Megatron: Repliforce is waiting for tomorrow? (laughs) Oh, they truly are more idiotic than they appear! As we eradicate the rest of these foolish mortals and gather Predacon clones, they sit back and watch it all unfold! Elpizo: No, Megatron, they are waiting for tomorrow so that they can gather as much strength as possible before making a move. That Colonel is up to something... Megatron: Oh I am perfectly aware, Elpizo. But we will be given a head start in our conquest. And Buttercup tells me she and the others have recovered at least 5 different specimens for which to clone. Elpizo: Hmm... While I cannot argue with that, I cannot help but have my doubts. Colonel is smart. He is not to be underestimated. Shockwave: (through comlink) Lord Megatron, Buttercup has retrieved and scanned three specimens....I am in the process of transferring the data to protoform vessels. Megatron: Excellent work, Shockwave. Tell Buttercup to keep up the good work and do not falter, for I doubt that Project Predacon can be completed without either of you. Twilight Buttercup: Yes Megatron. I'm leaving.... Elpizo: They will have to be examined, analyzed, and defined when they emerge... If we unleash our superweapons too early, they might be able to find a way to defeat them... Say that I'm overthinking the situation if you'd like, but it's better than underestimating the enemy. Megatron: Oh no, Elpizo. I understand fully. But we must determine which to send and which not to....now then, you should rest. I hear that your lady is waiting for you, and she is growing rather impatient.... Elpizo: -breathes deeply- Perhaps you're right, though this has been a critical time... Please notify our lord when you get the chance. -walks off- Megatron: (nods) The Next Day.... Double: Whaddya mean, I just hang around? Ranch Ponica: Elpizo and Lumine said that you've done most of your work already, but we only need you in for a few months to finish your training. Until then, you have to just sit tight. Double: So what am I supposed to do for the next few months? Ranch Ponica: Anything! Read a book, kill some stupid grunts, go on a date for all I care! When we call ya up, you leave! But 'till then, ya can just wreck the place! See ya! (hangs up) Double: (sighs and walks out) Great! I'm stuck doing nothing for like three months! I AM GONNA RUST OUTTA BOREDOM!!!!! Mattrex: ...Do you have a problem? Double: (looks embarrassed) Umm.....I'm bored? (nervous smile) Mattrex: -growls- I can find something for you to do, if you're that bored.' Double: Uhh, no thanks! Hiding in the training room's good enough fun! (runs off until he bumps into Sari) WHOAAA!!! Sari: AAAHH!!!! Sigma Prime; (facepalm) Idiot..... Sari: Oh hey, Double! Fancy running into you here! Double: (sounds infatuated) Hey Sari.... Sari: What's up? Double: Um...bored.... Sari: Cool. Well, see ya! (walks off) Double: S-S-Sari! Sari: (stops) Yes? Double: (shaking and blushing) Umm...well, uhh...I-I-I was wondering...if you...and I.... Sari: What is it? Double:.....wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?!?! Sari: (blushes) You....and me? Double: (Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.....) Sari:....I...I would love to Double! (kisses him) How bout tonight, 7 PM? Double: Uhh....s-s-sure! See ya! (runs off to the training room, jumping happily) Sigma Prime: Someone please tell me this is not happening! That buffoon could ruin everything! Lumine: Well, if he's got nothing to do for three months he'd best make the most of them. Sigma Prime: If they find out we have their entire communications line, they will attempt to counter this! We must maintain our-- Ranch Ponica: (through commlink) Oh, Sigmee! We found a bit of Pocket Monster furr! Sigma Prime: Excellent. Send it to Shockwave. And stop calling me, Sigmee! Ranch Ponica: Okay, sexy! Sigma Prime: (groans) MEANWHILE.... X and Mega Man: (searching the urban areas for Mavericks, but are then ambushed) Mega Man: They knew we were coming....how? X: I smell a rat in our ranks.... Zero: -calls in- X, what is your situation? X: We're pinned down! The Mavericks have been ambushing us and Repliforce for hours......and they also seem to be after these animals. (holding a Zorua) Mega Man: (tries using Tail Wind) Zero: So they are looking for something... .The Olympus is on its way to pick you up, take a few of those animals with you, and make sure the enemy doesn't get a hold of them, we don't know what they want with them and we'll need to figure that out. X: Roger! Knock Out: Hand over the kid now! X: Go soak your head, Maverick! (fires a couple of Claw Missiles at Knock-Out) Knock-Out: AAAH!! Mega Man: (shoots Mine Sweeper at incoming foes) FIRE IN THE HOLE!! (the Mine Sweeper lands next to enemies and blows them apart after a few seconds delay) X: Nice one, Mega Man! Mega Man: You too, X! And by the way, you can call me Rock, from now on. X: Okay. Rock it is. -suddenly, beams of light rain down on the Maverick onslaught, as a large silver airship arrives: the Olympus- Zero: Get them out of there! -a hatch opens as the large vessel hovers down nearby, shooting at the enemy- (X and Mega Man run in with the animals) X: Good timing, Zero. Zero: Don't I always? I've had Gate come aboard as our resident scientist, he should be in the lab, Deck 14, first door on your right it's down a ways. Go there and have him analyze them while we finish of these Mavericks. Mega Man: I got it! (takes the animals to the lab) Gate: (analyzes them) Hmm.... Squid Adler: -rushes in- Zero wanted me to help out with this. What do you have, doctor? Gate: Pocket Monsters. We need to know what these things are and what Sigma intends to do with them. ???: Oshawott! (stands up proud) Squid Adler: It's obvious that they have some sort of ability that Sigma intends to use... Gate: Or at least attempt to possess. He wants the extermination of all organics, but wishes to keep these alive. Hmm... Squid Adler: There must be something that he intends to use these for, some sort of militaristic value has to be involved...does he intend to make weapons out of them or what? -looks at the Oshawott pensively- Oshawott: (gives cute look with the shell on its chest) OSHA-OSHAWOTT! Squid Adler: Sigma wants to eliminate all organics...why would he employ the use of organics then...unless he doesn't intend to use them directly... Gate: He most likely either wants to transform them into machines....or at least harness their abilities through use of an army like them.... Squid Adler: ...Take that a little further...transform them into machines...harness their abilities... Make Mavericks out of them! Gate: Of course...... Squid Adler: There must be something special about these animals that would make Sigma want to make them into Mavericks....What would make them different from other Mavericks? Gate: Nothing, they seem like worthless old organic creatures to me. (flicks the shell off Oshawott's chest) Oshawott: OSHA!! (picks it up and charges angered; its shell ignites a blade and it slashes him) OSHA-=WOTT!! Gate: OWW!! Hey! Stop that, you pathetic creature! OWW!! HEY!! Adler, assistance!! Squid Adler: -snags the Oshawott with one of his tentacles- Interesting...creating a blade from a simple scalop... Gate: Grrr.....throw these ungrateful beasts off the ship! I did nothing to them, and they attack me for no reason! Squid Adler: Gate, I think you pissed this little thing off when you flicked its scalop. Apparently it's very important to it, but at the same time, that allowed us to see what these things can actually do. These animals could be superior to the kinetics that the world has had running around over the past few decades. Oshawott: (puts its scalchop back on its chest and hugs it) Oshawott! (the other small Pokemon they had surround Gate in anger) Gate: Don't you little devils get any ideas! Squid Adler: If they are superior to kinetics...then Sigma isn't making any ordinary Mavericks...he's making superweapons, Super Mavericks, to finish us off! As if what he's done already hasn't been devastating enough... ---- 4:29 AM - UNDERSEA LPX65 Splash Woman: (on normal undersea patrol) Splash Woman to Jet Stingray. No sign of Maverick pressense.... Jet Stingray: Continue on your present course, we can't afford to make missteps or underestimations. Splash Woman: Understood.....I'm just glad they haven't contaminated the ocean. It's my real home....but they've harmed its people....my people....I won't stand for this! ???: (grabs her by tentacles from below) Splash Woman: AAAH!! Kraken Dolphina: (appears from below) Aww, boo-hoo....want some shock therapy to calm your nerves? (electrocutes her and laughs) Splash Woman: (screams in great pain) Jet Stingray: Splash Woman! We have an attacker! Send in reinforcements now! Splash Woman: Help....me.....(electrocuted more) Volt Catfish: Aww, why does Dolphina always get to zap everyone? When do I get a turn? Toxic Seahorse: Stop complainin' and get to work finding that Manaphy egg, will ya? Volt Catfish: Okay, okay....(swims away) -a Repliforce naval capital approaches Dolphina and Splash Woman, releasing several marine-based soldiers led by Wave Man- Kraken Dolphina: (releases Splash Woman and summons a bunch of naval Mavericks to ambush them) We must buy Niagra and Octopardo more time! Attack them! Wave Man: attack the enemy and see to that attacker's capture! We need to figure out why they are here! Cover me while I save my sister! -the Repliforce ship lauches missiles at the Mavericks while the soldiers shoot at the enemy as Wave Man makes a break to get to Splash Woman- Splash Woman: (extremely weak, can barely move) Wave Man: Sister! -grabs her, sends a boosted Water Wave at Dolphina, and swims back to the ship- Kraken Dolphina: (laughs) Don't you know water conducts electricity?! VOLT GEISER!!! (destroys many Repliforce soldiers as the battle intensifies) Wave Man: -gets Splash Woman back to the ship- Hold on, sister... Splash Woman: (groans) Sirenel Niagra: (taps Wave Man's shoulder) Hey handsome. Wave Man: What the?! Sirenel Niagra: (holding what appears to be a Buizel) I've been lookin for ya....I hear you used to be quite a strong and good dude where you come from....and I just love those kinds of boys....(swims closer to him) Wave Man: Erm... -gets inside with Splash Woman- Sirenel Niagra: Ooh, I love it when they play hard to get. (smirks) Launch Octopus: (arrives with a strange egg, launches missiles at Repliforce units) We have what we need.... Sirenel Niagra: (with the Buizel) Alright....let's bolt! (most of the Mavericks retreat from the battlefield) Wave Man: Ugh... Sister... Splash Woman: (groans) I'll live....they escaped with...something.... Wave Man: That's unimportant now, what's important is that we failed to get one of them to spill the beans about what's going on. Also, you need repairs. C'mon. Splash Woman: Thanks, Wave....I owe you.....but they stole one of my friends.....that poor Buizel....I'll scrap that slut for this! Wave Man: Buizel? I must have been around Freeze Man and Crystal Man for too long, I'm sorry...who is that? Splash Woman: A creature of the sea...one of my friends! And they took it! Wave Man: It's okay, it's gonna be okay... Splash Woman:.... ---- 4:57 A.M. - MYSTIC RUINS - JUNGLE SECTOR Twilight Buttercup: There should be lots of specimens here. Scatter and look for good ones! Mavericks: Yes ma'am! ???: WOOOOT WOOOOOT!!! INCOMIIIIIIIIING!!!! -a ball of fire crashes next to Twilight Buttercup-GWWAAAAAAHH!!! Twlight Buttercup: EEK! (hops back a bit) ???: -gets up as if nothing happened- Whoo...that was fun... -bobs head a bit, dizzy- Twilight Buttercup: (stares at him) ???: Falling from 80,000 kilometers and crashing, check, 90,000 next. Good. -laughs- Twilight Buttercup: (still staring) Umm..... ???: Hm? Oh hello there! Twilight Buttercup: Umm....what were you doing? ???: Got blown up in the last battle, sent up to 80,000 kilometers and decided to take a straight dive. As far as I'm concerned, I'm continually proving myself to be invincible. -laughs- Twilight Buttercup: (giggles) You're funny!....wait, who are you anyway? ???: Burnin' Kitsune! I keep burning and I never burn out! Again, I AM INVINCIBULE! -raises his arms like a body builder- Twilight Buttercup: Oh...I am Twilight Buttercup. I'm in charge of Project Predacon, along with my dad. Well, not really my dad, but.... Burnin' Kitsune: Creator? Twilight Buttercup: Yeah. Burnin' Kitsune: Yep, we've all got those. Twilight Buttercup:.....Wait. Are you in our army? I've never seen you before... Burnin' Kitsune: Probably because half the time I get combusted-exploded into the sky several thousand kilometers in the air and fall, and die from smacking my head against pavement at over 400 kilometers an hour. Twilight Buttercup: (gasps) Oh my! You should get help- Slash Man: (through commlink) Buttercup! We have found a temple where the orbs are believed to be. Sting Chameleon is setting up an ambush right now for the Repliforce warriors. Twilight Buttercup; I am on my way, Slash Man. So sit tight. Slash Man: Understood. Burnin' Kitsune: It's a normal occurance. I'm fine. I once crashed into an abandoned ammo depot and caused the whole place to go up. And I walked out it fine. -laughs- That was some serious fun! Twilight Buttercup: You're fun to be around. (blushing) Would you, umm...accompany me for a while? Burnin' Kitsune: Sure. Got nothing to do for a while since my unit was blown up by that stupid air commander that got me flung into some water. Twilight Buttercup: (flies up to the direction of the temple) Burnin; Kitsune: -flies after her- (Slash Man, Wire Sponge, and Petal Blossom are waiting outside the temple with otehr Maverick grunts and captured Pocket Monsters) Wire Sponge: WE GOTZ SUM!! Twilight Buttercup: I'll call Eaglyde and have her pick them up and deliver to my dad's lab. Petal Blossom: The orbs are inside.....but the door's shut by this snake statue. Burnin' Kitsune: Blow it up? -shrugs- Twilight Buttercup: I'll do it! (uses Twilight Ray to blow the door open, then turns to a couple of grunts) You four! Guard the Monsters! The rest follow us, and we get in there! Mavericks: ROGER! Burnin' Kitsune: Alright! (the Mavericks run inside and into the Lost World Temple) Wire Sponge: Hellooooo!!! (echoes) Burnin' Kitsune: ALLOOOOOO!!!! -echoes- INTERESTING THINGS IN HE-AH? Slash Man: SILENTS YOU IDIOTS!! We may not be alone....this place is booby-trapped, so keep your optics sharp, or else! Wire Sponge: (makes mocking gestures as he threatens them) Burnin' Kitsune: If we aren't alone we just blow them up, yeah? Booby-traps? Blow them up. -shrugs- Petal Blossom: (sarcastically) Oh goodie, Buttercup. You just had to fall in love with the one Maverick that loves to blow things up and can't do anything else..... Twilight Buttercup: (blushing) I...I am not! St-stop-! Burnin' Kitsune: 'Eeyyy, c'mon now don't be hatin'! Blowing things up is what we do! Slash Man: Sometimes, blowing things up isn't the best solution to problems..... (the Mavericks continue forward and find a stairwell to a sort of snake lake chamber) Slash Man: The exit is all the way up there. But it's locked. We must find three switches to unlock it. And sadly.....we need to use those switches over there to raise the water level..... Burnin' Kitsune: Oh c'mon! Water! Of all things! Had to be water! Slash Man: In that case, I will handle this! Come, you two! (swiftly activates many of the switches with Blossom and Wire Sponge trailing behind) Burnin' Kitsune: Can't I just take down the door? -sighs- Twilight Buttercup: This place could be boobytrapped. You could get us all into trouble. Burnin' Kitsune: Then just let me get into the trouble and I'll explode my way out of it. Simple. -shrugs- Twilight Buttercup: And what about us? Don't you care about us? (gives him an innocent look to him) Burnin' Kitsune: You misundestand me, I don't care about myself. I throw myself into places where I should die but I don't. It's a strange thing, but I'm not complaining. -laughs- Twilight Buttercup: But what if you accidentally kill someone you want--or even need--alive? What then? Burnin' Kitsune: Everyone around me dies before I get to explode. Heck, you'll probably get killed before I explode. Twilight Buttercup:......(cuddles to him, scared) Burnin' Kitsune: Um, okay... -puts an arm around her awkwardly- (just then, the water begins to rise) Twilight Buttercup: (slowly flies up) Kitsune! The door-! Burnin' Kitsune: Wah! -flies quickly to avoid the water- Door? Blow it up? Slash Man: It's opened you idiot! Let's move! Burnin' Kitsune: Um, right. -makes a fast fire dash through the door- YAHOO! (the group wanders through more portions of a temple and encounter a few cute-looking Pocket Monsters) Burnin' Kitsune: Well aren't these things cute. Heh. Twilight Buttercup: These green girls will make great Predacons.....especially this Seedrian-looking one! ???: Mel-etta! Twilight Buttercup: (carefully and gently puts light shackles on them) You'll be safe with me, little ones. I promise.... Slash Man: I think I'm about to be sick.... Burnin' Kitsune: 'Ey, wanna take that outside? I'll be more than willing to give you a push. Slash Man: Then you are as weak and worthless as our "director"! Wire Sponge: (slides into the next room before the scene implodes) Hey! Who turned off the lights? Burnin' Kitsune: Pfft... I'd put you on the receiving end of my power, but you wouldn't live to tell the tale. Now as for those lights... -brandishes two fire-attributed Chaosblades- Slash Man: You realize I can be rebuilt, correct? Burnin' Kitsune: If there were signficant pieces to put back together, but can't put back together pieces of scrap metal into what it was, if you can tell what it was to begin with. And that usually happens in explosions, my specialty. So, a word to the wise, don't get on my bad side. You may find scraps of your arm in the ocean and your mangled head at the foot of some mountain if you do. You have been warned. -proceeds, his Chaosblades lighting the room- Slash Man: (shakes head; utters to himself) Such an undisciplined mind.... Twilight Buttercup: (uses her light powers to lighten up the room totally) Burnin' Kitsune: -puts Chaosblades away- Undisciplined because every CO I've had was killed in battle, like I said, everyone around me dies before I get to explode. Slash Man: (shakes head) Twilight Buttercup: It's clear....(steps on a boobytrap which activates a giant boulder taht crushes several grunts and starts heading their way) Petal Blossom: Nice going Buttercup! RUN FOR IT!! (everyone starts to run from the giant boulder) Burnin' Kitsune: Haha! Easy! You keep running, I got this. -turns toward the boulder, and smirks- Slash Man: Idiot! You will bury us all alive in here! Twilight Buttercup: (trips and falls as the boulder rolls faster to her) Burnin' Kitsune: Didn't I tell you? Explosions are my specialty. FIRE DIVE!!! -launches himself at the boulder in a powerful aura of flames, first making a hole in the boulder, then an instant later causing it it explode into many smaller flaming pieces, that harmlessly trinkle down the way- (suddenly, the entire ceiling begins to collapse on them, as Buttercup cowers down for cover) Burnin' Kitsune: -blasts by, grabbing Buttercup on his way- Slash Man: YOU NEARLY DESTROYED US ALL!! You will be lucky if Sigma Prime does not destroy you after that! Burnin' Kitsune: What did you want to do? Run like complete idiots and probably get crushed in the process? Yeah, fun, and have your pants removed while you're at it, see if Sigma Prime doesn't destroy you for looking stupid and doing things that the enemy would. Wire Sponge: Uhh, dude? Ever heard of brains-over-brawn? Oh wait, ya don't got any d'ya? Burnin' Kitsune: Smashed my head so many times, no I don't. But neither do you, I wonder why? Now that's a mystery. Petal Blossom: Hey! That's just low, even for you- Twilight Buttercup: (runs off from the group, trying to avoid an arguement) Slash Man: Hmph. I pity the fool that put that girl in charge of Project Predacon, and any that become romantically linked to her.... Burnin' Kitsune: What about her? Slash Man: I would not expect you to understand..... Twilight Buttercup:.....There they are. The orbs of temporal and spacial powers. They're connected to certain powerful monsters....Father will want these for Predacon production....(starts carrying them) Burnin' Kitsune: Maybe it's because you understand that you're afraid. If I don't understand, then I won't be afraid. And very little scares me. Death does not scare me. Drop a bomb on me and I'll live. So go on. Talk to a wall. -laughs- Slash Man: Perhaps Prime will have a much better way of getting my point across to you-oh. Here comes our worthless leader. Twilight Buttercup: We have all we need! Let's go! Burnin' Kitsune: Yes! It's boring here now, moving on to bigger and better things! Later, outside.... America Eaglyde: (gathering the Predacon specimens and artifacts) Kitsune, if we're gonna win this war, we need less mindless brute force and more tactical strategies! If you can't accept that fact, I'm kicking you off my squadron and placing you with Flame Mammoth. And believe me, that's someone you don't wanna be stuck with! Burnin' Kitsune: Flame Mammoth, pfft, he's worse than me and takes too much pride in his size. I would not be concerned if it weren't for that. He doesn't want to get stuck with me, because he hates it when someone smaller can do more damage than him, and we'd probably be trying to blow each other up more than blowing the enemy up. That's why I'm here in the first place. Because unlike some bots Sigma Prime is actually smart. America Eaglyde: Exactly why you need to start following protocal from now on. Twilight Buttercup: Pleeeeeease? Burnin' Kitsune: Ugh, nobody's any fun...fine... Guess we're not supposed to blow things up I suppose... -shrugs- America Eaglyde: You can....just think before ya do from now on. Burnin' Kitsune: Or sleep...or figure out how to actually control my explosions... Never said I was an expert. America Eaglyde: Thundercracker will help you with that. In the meantime, let's take these guys to Shockwave's lab. Burnin' Kitsune: Lovely, the laboratory, another snoozer, alright let's get this over with. I think I need to take another dive. Twilight Buttercup: (now hugging him playfully) Burnin' Kitsune: Um...okay? -shrugs- At least this group lived long enough to see me explode. Not bad, not bad. I call it luck but eh. I'm not complaining. 7:36 A.M. - SHOCKWAVE'S LAB Shockwave: (scanning specimens and working on more Predacon soldiers) Twilight Buttercup: I have more specimens daddy! (brings them in) Shockwave: Thank you Buttercup. Your contributions and help with Project Predacon have been most fruitful... Burnin' Kitsune: -by the door, bored out of his mind- Shockwave: We need but a few more to complete the project. Twilight Buttercup: Then I'll get back to work....(slowly walks out) Burnin' Kitsune: We done here? Good, I need to get juiced up by taking another dive... -walks after Buttercup- Twilight Buttercup: (blushing).....Kitsune? Can Mavericks.....love? Burnin' Kitsune: Donno. Something I never thought about, but I never got the chance to either. I just keep exploding. -chuckles- Twilight Buttercup: (blushing) Well....I, err....should get....back to work.... Burnin' Kitsune: Snore, I need a dive soon or I'll pass out... -shakes head- Twilight Buttercup: Huh? Burnin' Kitsune: Be right back, need to take a dive. -flies up high into the sky- Twilight Buttercup: What is wrong with him?....(follows him) Burnin' Kitsune: -stops at a high altitude- Alright...this should be high enough... Twilight Buttercup: What's he doing? Chapter 3: Gallery of Ambush Repliforce Technicians: There ya go, Arcee. Your new buster upgrade is ready! Arcee: Thanks. Now I stand a chance in the air and on the road! Star Man: I hear Alia's making Mega Man an upgrade for him to dash and climb on walls...man, that was a good laugh! Nightscream: I'll bet. Skyshadow's been out for a while, wonder if the Commander spoke to him yet? He said that he'd be busy, but I never thought'' he'd be ''this busy... Arcee: Could be in trouble. I better go find him... -Just then, Skiver and Skyshadow walk in- Skiver: Ah, good, you're both in here, that saves time. Arcee: Nevermind. What is it? Skiver: Skyshadow has been promoted to Corperal. He can now lead his own small squadron. Normally he would pick his squadron, but his options are few, therefore, you two both get to be with Skyshadow from this point on. Arcee: (salutes) I am honored. Nightscream: I hope I won't be a third wheel now. Skyshadow: Where did you get that idea? -chuckles- Skiver: -nods- I'll leave you to it then, do as you please for the moment. The mission will commence soon,so get yourselves together. -walks out- Arcee: Well....my new buster upgrade's done. I'm ready to rip. Nightscream: You know me, I'm ready to ambush the enemy. Skyshadow: Alright then... Arcee: Though lately, we're the ones getting ambushed. Ever since this war began. Skyshadow: The Commander has been given instructions about that. We'll find out soon. The Colonel is in and doing work, that much I can understand. Arcee: Then we should get to work finding out how they're doing this.... Skyshadow: Orders were that we'd receive instructions directly from the Commander when it's time. All we need to do is be ready. Before you say anything, I think the Colonel thinks something's up, which is why he's keeping everyone else in the dark. Arcee: We need to think....how could the Mavs be so cunning and know everything we're doing before we even do it? And why are they so obsessed with a bunch of Nintendo pets? Skyshadow: I was just hitting on the first part. Perhaps we have a mole, and the Colonel is trying to figure out who it is if there is one. As for the pets, no idea. Perhaps the Hunters have figured something out. Arcee: It can't be Elpizo....he may be crafty, but he's not high enough to pull this off.... Nightscream: You don't have to be. Elpizo's been absent since you saw him, so it can't be him anyway. Skyshadow: Let's just wait until we have more information, alright? The Colonel's on it, so we don't need to worry about it. Arcee: Hmm..... Skyshadow: Don't you trust the Colonel? Arcee: I do...but I just don't know how....how they keep ambushing us consistantly. Skyshadow: That's what the Colonel's probably investigating. Maybe that's why we're sitting here doing nothing. MEANWHILE... Colonel: -growls as he views the security tapes- So it was you after all... -copies all the information down to a mass memory uinit, puts it in his coat pocket, shuts down the machine while hurrying to the General's office- General! General: You've found something? Colonel: Not just something... -shows General the tape that reveals Double giving the Mavericks access to the communications network- General: Double.....how could I have been so blind? Sigma intentionally planted a mole within our ranks, a young cadet to keep suspicions away. Double as in double agent. That explains the repeated ambushes of our operations.... Colonel: There's more, but it pales in comparison to this. We need to fix the comm system, and the only way to do it is to reboot the network, and kick the Mavericks out. But I can't do that on my own, you need to give me the permissions to do it. We'll get on with arresting Double as well, but this takes priority. General: Very well. But we must be quick.... Colonel: We can order for his arrest while I reboot the system. I'll need the codes. General: I'll try to get a fix on his location....(looks at all the locations of the base from the cameras) He is not at the base....and neither is Sari.... Colonel: This is bad...he could already be aware that we are aware... But this is also a good thing, I can shut down the network without him knowing and he won't even know what happened until we grab him. General: In the meantime, I'll contact Arcee. Perhaps she can search for Sari, and Double as well. Colonel: Right. I'll need the codes to shut down the network. I need to move fast before Double gets back and figures out that his cover is blown, if he hasn't found out already. ---- 5:30 PM - AIR FORCE OUTPOST ALPHA-LYLA General: (over commlink) Arcee, come in! Arcee: Arcee here! What is it General? General: Do you know where Sari is? Arcee: Last I heard, she was on a date with Double. Why, what's up? General:.....Then Sari could quite possibly be in danger. We have discovered that the double-agent within our ranks is Double himself. Arcee: Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. General: He hacked our database and gave Sigma our entire communications network. The Maverick Army has been hearing all of our calls. You are assigned to capture Double, dead or alive! And watch your back, in case this call is intercepted. We need more time before Colonel reboots the network. Arcee: Roger that! I'm on my way! Skyshadow: Whoa, where are you going? Arcee: Double's date with Sari could be a trap! I have to help her! Skyshadow: Oh, orders from on high I take it? Arcee: (nods) Double swiped the entire comm network. That's how they all know what's happening. And I don't think Sigma's happy, if he heard all that.... Skyshadow: Not like he can do anything about it. Go, but be careful. Not only for yourself but for Sari as well. I'll tell the Commander for you. Arcee: (nods and flies off) ---- MAVERICK MOON BASE 1 Sigma Prime: DOUBLE, YOU FOOL!! The idiot forgot to erase the evidence on the security feed, and now Colonel plans to reboot the system and strip us of the tactical advantage that we currently possess! Elpizo: And our hands are tied in this situation. No matter what we do from here Colonel will reboot the system and kick us out. And we have no idea where to strike if we wanted to, because they didn't give any orders... I've told you, their Colonel is a brilliant bot. Sigma Prime: Then we must put an end to him. Cyber Peacock, Split Mushroom, assemble the elite of our Mavericks and raid the Repliforce's base! Destroy Colonel before he can reboot the system! Elpizo: That would not work. He's probably already in the process of it now. By the time they get there it'll be already too late. We need to save our forces for what Colonel plans to do. Sigma Prime: Then, may I ask how we plan to retain the tactical advantage we have managed to secure? Need I remind you Project Predacon is at risk here?! Elpizo: Nonsense, this tactical advantage and Project Predacon aren't linked in such a way losing one would affect the other that adversely. Besides, Project Predacon is already beginning to materialize according to Shockwave. As for retaining the tactical advantage, there's nothing we can do. Double lost it when Colonel found the tapes. -Just then, the Repliforce communications network shuts down- Spur Ponica: Uhh, boss. The phoneline's dead-- Sigma Prime: GRAAAH!!!! (suckerpunches Elpizo and electrocutes Spur Ponica) Elpizo: GAAAAH!! -falls over, taking the blow- Spur Ponica: AAAAH!!! Sigma Prime: (begins stomping on her before kicking her aside) We have lost precious time and resources! I will not accept failure any longer! Peacock, see if any of the backup data Double sent survived. If it did, then perhaps we can begin anew... Elpizo: Ugh... -barely manages to stand up- I think I'll retire to my quarters, and rest... -hobbles to his room- Ooowwwww... Sigma Prime: Let that be a lesson to all of you, to never fail or anger me again....now get to work! Everyone: R-Right...! Sigma Prime sir! Sigma Prime:..... ---- 6:08 PM - STATION SQUARE - TWINKLE PARK Double: We're lucky this place isn't off-limits to Reploids. Sari: Yeah. Since Sigma blew everything up, Mobians don't trust us anymore. Double: Yeah.....(Sari....if only I could tell you the truth....) Arcee: (doing recon on top the tower) Found 'em. Anyone copy? Skyshadow: This is Skyshadow, I copy. Arcee: I have a visual of them. Sari's safe, for the moment. I'll try to take Double down without being seen, and keep ya posted when I can. Skyshadow: Roger that. Be careful. Arcee: Will do. Arcee out. Double: (stomach growls)....I'm hungry. Sari: Me too. Let's get a bite to eat! (the two cross over to the snack bar and start enjoying some drinks, fries, and ice cream together) Arcee: You're not fooling me Double....once I got a good aim, you're scrap! Double: Mmm!! This is delicious! Sari: You can say that again! ???: Yo man! WAZZUUUUUP!!! Sari: (gasps) Maverick?! (wants to get her weapons ready) Double: (crud! Think quick, think quick....) S-Sari, wait! That's Wire Sponge! He's my friend! Wire Sponge: His best friend! Ever since he was built, we've been tight! (secretly takes off Double's tracker and smashes it without anyone noticing) Double: Yeah. You and Sari are practically the only guys that are nice to me. Wire Sponge: Heard you were on a first date, so I wanted to drop by and say 'hi!' Double: I'm glad I could see ya, pal! Later! Wire Sponge: (prances off) Sari: Your friend's....intresting. Double: (chuckles)...w-w-wanna go for some rides? Sari: Sure! (the two began riding some roller coasters, the carosille, boat rides, and others; Arcee still in close watch) Arcee: Arcee to Skyshadow. Looks like General was right. Double is the spy, and his friend is Wire Sponge. Skyshadow: Skyshadow here. The General doesn't give direct orders like that for nothing. I'll send Wire Sponge's name up the chain now. Arcee: Roger....the two are heading into the glass house now, and I can't sneak in undetected. Guess I'll have to wait outside. Skyshadow: Roger. If you can, take this as an opportunity to move into a position so that you're less likely to be detected when they exit. Arcee: Will do. Arcee out. INSIDE.... Double: Whoa....look at me! I look good! Sari: Ooh! Look at this! My necklace looks small...and my head's bigger. Double & Sari: (laugh and start cracking jokes) Sari:....Double? If I went Maverick, would you still love me? Double: (blushing) Uh? Sari: (looks serious) Double: Umm, well, I err......(gulps).....yeah. Of course....(shaking nervously) Sari: Because if you ever went Maverick.....then I know I'd always love you.... Double: (blushing more) You....you mean it? Sari: (nods) Double: Sari..... (they eventually walk out and sit on a good place at the Pleasure Castle to see the fireworks) Arcee: (in full position) Now for the right moment.... Double:.....Sari. I....I gotta t-t-t-tell you something..... Sari: Yes? Double: when you said....you'd always love me even if I were Maverick....r-r-r-r-right? Sari: Of course. Double: Well....the truth is........ Sari: What? What's wrong? Double: Sari....I am a Maverick....always have been. Sari: (gasps , speechless) Double: I was sent in.....undercover.....to get better in battle.....and kill Repliforce from within......but I've also always loved you. Ever since I first met ya......but now you hate me after tha- Sari: (kisses him, out of nowhere) Double: !? Arcee: (was about to shoot, when she sees it) Sari: Y'know....I kinda knew already, the minute I saw Wire Sponge.....but I coulda helped ya sooner if ya told me. Double: S-Sari.... Sari: I will always love you, Double, no matter who you are..... Double: And......I...I'll always love you too.... Double & Sari: (embrace to kiss compassionatly) Arcee:.......(sighs and retracts her buster) Arcee to Skyshadow. Tell the higher-ups that if taking in or down Double means I have to break Sari's heart.....then they can go frag themselves! Skyshadow: ...You know someone has to do it. Arcee: Well I'm not doing it! I won't break her heart, not like this! (flies off) Skyshadow: -sighs- ---- Twilight Buttercup: Kitsune? Where are you? -an explosion suddenly occurs nearby- Twilight Buttercup: (goes to investigate) Kitsune? Burnin' Kitsune: -laughs and jumps around in the smoke- Whoo! I seriously needed that! Yahoo! Twilight Buttercup: Kitsune....why do you always keep exploding and diving all the time? Burnin' Kitsune: Because if I don't, I pass out. Donno what happens if I don't do it for a long while, but it can't be good. Twilight Buttercup: But.....why not? It's not fair to you, having to risk yourself all the time.....I wish you could be fixed of that.... Burnin' Kitsune: Risk myself? Darlin' I have a feeling doing this is what keeps me alive! Twilight Buttercup: So do I....but I wish you could live like a normal person....it's not fair. (looks saddened) Burnin' Kitsune: Like a normal person? That's boring! Snore! I'd take this over that any day! If I was normal, I'd be boring! Twilight Buttercup: But you have to do this all the time...don't you get tired or.....lonely? Burnin' Kitsune: Of course I sleep, when it's too boring I fall asleep. As for being lonely... I feel like I deserve it. Twilight Buttercup: No one deserves to be alone.... Burnin' Kitsune: Everyone around me dies, Buttercup! Whether if it's in battle or by my own explosions trying to get the job done. You were lucky. Twilight Buttercup:......(tenderly hugs him, crying) Burnin' Kitsune: ...You don't like it when someone mentions death, do you? Twilight Buttercup: No. Besides....I've grown....attached to you. Would you....help me find the other Predacon specimens? Burnin' Kitsune: Um...sure, I really don't care and you're not boring, so... Twilight Buttercup: Oh thank you. (looks modest and shy) Burnin' Kitsune: Heheh... -seems uncertain- Twilight Buttercup: Come on.....(skips along) Burnin' Kitsune: Heheh... -follows her- ---- General: Arcee disobeyed orders, didn't she? Colonel: She did... Perhaps we should examine this phenomenon, that she spoke of... It's an across the board issue, and banning such things will not help morale. If anything it would cause more disobedience which is the exact opposite of what we want. Perhaps I should speak with Zero and get his thoughts on the situation. General: (nods) Colonel: -leaves for his own office- Reisa: (looks at him).... Colonel: -notices- Hm? Something the matter, soldier? Reisa: (blushes) Ummm...nothing.... Colonel: Ah. Good then. -keeps walking- Reisa:..... Magma Dragoon: Sir, Sari and Double will be returning in approximatly 10 cycles. Colonel: See to it that Double is arrested upon arrival. He's the mole that you speculated about earlier. Magma Dragoon: And what about Sari? Colonel: She's unrelated. Pay no mind to her unless she intervenes. Follow standard procedure in that situation. Magma Dragoon: Yes sir....(leaves) Colonel: -goes into his office and sits down at his desk, and initiates his personal communicator- Initiate call to the Olympus. -On the Olympus...- Armored Armadillo: Commander, we are getting a communication from Repliforce...it's Colonel. Zero: I'll take it in my ready room. Well-timed as always. Axl, you have the bridge. -walks to an office adjacent to the bridge- Axl: Ten-four! Zero: -enters the ready room and sits at the desk- Put it through. Colonel: Zero, it has been a while since we have talked one-on-one. Zero: Indeed, it has. What is it that you have to discuss? Colonel: We have found a mole in our ranks, but there's a problem -- one of our own has fallen in love with him. It's becoming an across the board issue, and we need to find a way to deal with it. Zero: You should be relieved to know that it's also been a problem with the Hunters as well. Most famously during the Vile operation. Perhaps we should re-examine our response to Mavericks. Colonel: Re-examine? Zero: Following the events of the Vile operation, and during the Jakob incident, I began to wonder about how we define Mavericks. We see them as criminals that deserve no less of a punishment than death. I think we're failing to realize something here. That Mavericks are also Reploids. We kill our own kind because they think differently, or have been misled. There are the few that make the concious decision to be Maverick, but some probably didn't, such as Vile. Colonel: ...Are you suggesting that we should reach out to them? Zero: Yes, show them that there's a life better than what they're working for. How much of a liar Sigma is. Perhaps these infatuations are not a threat, but an opportunity. Colonel: That may be true, but thinking about it like that may become a double-edged sword. Trying to change someone and they'll only change you. Zero: We haven't seen anyone go Maverick for those reasons, in fact, Vile settled down due to Pallette's feelings for him. Colonel: Some may in the future, though. Zero: That's their decision to make. Perhaps they may even get the idea to flee from the war together. Colonel: Hmm...I may not like it, but it is probably our best decision. Zero: This should be encouraged on the basis of saving as many Mavericks as possible, and destroy those who do not want to cross over. Colonel: I understand. Thank you Zero. I know I can always count on you. Zero: Don't mention it. Colonel: I see that now you have assumed command fo the Hunters? Can't say that I'm surprised. Zero: -shrugs- Doesn't feel any different than from before Signas showed up. Colonel: -nods, knowingly- Zero: Also, we were wrong about the enemy. They are searching. They are searching for these animals called Pocket Monsters, and they are to become the basis for super soldiers -- Super Mavericks. Colonel: Hmm... I see.. We'll have to devise a strategy to attempt to deal with them. Zero: -nods- What do you intend to do now? Colonel: Now that the communications network has been rebooted, I can talk about it. We are planning to mount an assault on the enemy before they are able to impilment their weapons against us. We're planning something special for when we succeed. I would like you to assist. Zero: Where is the assault happening? Colonel: The Abel Missile Base. That's the nearest base to here. If we can succeed in taking that base back, we'll be in a stronger position in the long haul. Zero: Understood. When is it happening? Colonel: Soon. I suggest that you begin moving now in that direction if you aren't already. Zero: Right. Is there anything else? Colonel: Not at this time. Zero: Thank you. Zero out. -ends communication and gets up to exit his ready room and re-enters the bridge- Axl: How'd it go? Zero: It's X's lucky day. Axl: What, he's finally getting it from Alia? Nana: At least he has something worthwhile......(looks saddened even still) Zero: -sighs- Get your brains out of the gutter... I'm talking about his pacifistic views. Axl: So....he finally got to you.....(looks on the scanners) Still no sign of Smokescreen.... Pallette: Maybe he's cloaking his position for some reason.... Zero: He could be on his own undercover mission. We'll have to ask him when he returns. He might go to Repliforce seeing the destruction, we should expect a call. Axl: Alright....wherever you are, Smokey....stay safe, and be careful.... Cinnamon: Axl..... ---- 9:52 PM - REPLIFORCE HQ Double: What happens if they find out? Sari: Don't worry, Double. I'll defend ya until the end. Double: Thanks, Sari. I'm glad to be your boyfriend. Sari: (smiles) Magma Dragoon: (walks out) Double, stop right there! You're under arrest! Double: Scrap..... Sari: (gets in the way) Get away, Dragoon...sir! Magma Dragoon: Sari! He's a double-agent! A traitor! A plant- Sari: I know....but he's also my friend! My love! And I won't let you take him! Magma Dragoon:....Colonel, Sari isn't cooperating. Your orders? Colonel: ...Bring her to me. Put Double in the brig for now. Magma Dragoon:....Sari. You're coming with me. (grabs her and tries pulling her) Sari: Let go of me! UGH!! (tries to break free) Magma Dragoon: (to Mattrex) Dinorex, put Double in the brig. Mattrex: Hmph. I'd yell at you if it wasn't the mole. -grabs Double and hauls him away- You'll be plenty bored in a cell, Maverick. Rust in it. Double: (shaking) LATER.... Sari: (lightly shoved into Colonel's office) Magma Dragoon: I didn't want to do that. Sari: Pardon me if I don't buy that scrap! Colonel: Then buy this. Double gave the Mavericks our entire communications network. He gave the enemy the ability to ambush our forces no matter where we went because they'd be listening in. If I hadn't been able to figure that out, and reboot the system, we all would have been dead in a matter of days. Sari: I know all this, you think Double hasn't told me squat? He isn't even evil, he's just misguided! He mostly came here for extra training cuz only Wire Sponge and Cyber Peacock were kind to him! No one else liked him, they all mocked him, thought he was useless! Colonel: That brings me to my next point. It would do you good to allow me to finish without barging in with your emotions. May I continue or are you going to shout again? Sari:...... Colonel: Wise move. I've just had a discussion with Zero about this very topic. The prime example being that of Vile the Weasel, who was conditioned to be a war machine through extreme pain therapy when disobeying his master. We believe that the phenomenon of Reploids having feelings for Mavericks and vice-versa could allow for us to get some to turn to our side. That the idea is to turn as many Mavericks as possible, so we won't have to destroy them. Sari: So....what's gonna happen to Double...? Colonel: Double's case is somewhat different. He could have killed us all. His only option is to reject his Maverick status, serve some time, and fight alongside us as a true Repliforce soldier, if he wants to live--if he wants to stay with you. Sari: And, if he says no? Colonel: Then he'll have to die. Either by execution or rusting in the brig. Either way we'll have to make him spill what he knows about the enemy to help us fight them. Sari: That isn't fair! His friend works for Sigma! They're so close, they're like brothers! You can't do that! Colonel: "Works for Sigma". Think about those words for a minute. Sigma, the one who razed the entire planet under our noses, the one who cheated death to toss more innocent lives into death. That's why we're in this damn war to begin with! Sari:...... Colonel: War isn't fair. War is hell. If you're gonna fight in war, you better get used to that. Sari: (starts to cry) Colonel: I'm sorry, that's just how it is. Doing what you want would be both weak and foolish. We can't defeat Sigma if we're being pansies about things like this. Being pansies like this lets him win. You want to let him win? He's only going to take even more innocent lives. Sari: No....but I don't want Double to die....(Maybe....maybe Wire Sponge....if I get him over to our side....) Colonel: Then, that brings me to my final point, get him to turn. That's the only way he's coming out of this alive and free. Sari:.....Maybe I can also get someone else too. Colonel: Deal with Wire Sponge another time. Sari: But Double shouldn't turn on his best friend! Colonel: And you don't think, that when Reploids go Maverick, best friends have to point guns at each other?! Ask the Hunters! Their friends turned on them! Is that okay? Sari:........(walks away) Maybe....but Wire Sponge is different. If I could just find him... Colonel: Don't worry about Wire Sponge for now. Turn Double and maybe Wire Sponge would be more apt to follow. Sari: I'll try..... ---- Twilight Buttercup: There's some airborne specimens dead ahead. Burnin' Kitsune: Alright... Twilight Buttercup:.....Over there! Burnin' Kitsune: Hm? Twilight Buttercup: Now we have to find a way to get--AAH!! Burnin' Kitsune: NGH!! (the two are shot from behind by Repliforce Air Force fighters) Burnin' Kitsune: Shootin' me why don't ya? -engulfs himself in flames- I'll blow ya outta the sky! Twilight Buttercup: Twilight to Eaglyde. We may need back up.... America Eaglyde: It's on its way! I'm sending myself and a few others now! Burnin' Kitsune: WAH-HAH! -zooms off in pursuit of one of the fighters- IMMA ROAST YOUR BEHINDS! (Arcee, Skyshadow, Nightscream, and a few others are in sight and on their position) Arcee: There they are! Nightscream: We need to finish them quickly. Twilight Buttercup: (uses Twilight Ray to blast some fighters) (America Eaglyde, Air Man, Gravity Antonion, and a few others are in sight) America Eaglyde: Skyshadow. We meet again. Skyshadow: Indeed... Arcee: I'm shooting you down Eaglyde! America Eaglyde: That's Commander Eaglyde to you! Antonion, scrap her! Gravity Antonion: With pleasure! (charges at her) Arcee: (barely blocks) Nightscream: -disappears- Gravity Antonion: (uses several gravity bursts) Arcee: (barely dodging and fires at him) Gravity Antonion: GRR!!! Prepare to be dissected! Nightscream: -reappears behind Antonion- Not going to happen, nerd! -blasts him- Gravity Antonion: AHH!! Ambushed, and insulted?! I am a scientist! Twilight Buttercup: (catches a Staraptor) Got it! Arcee: (charges into her and makes Twilight drop it) Staraptor; (wings damages) STAAARRRRR!!!! Nightscream: Not a warrior. That means you fail on the front lines! -attacks Antonion again- America Eaglyde: (dives down to grab for it) Arcee: (slashes at her with arm blades) America Eaglyde: (ignites Chaosblade and parries) Burnin' Kitsune: -looks at Arcee and smirks- I think I can have some fun today! -speeds at her, grabbing her away from Eaglyde, and starts a power dive, imbued in flames- WAHAHAAHAHAHA!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!! Arcee: UGH!!!! (struggling to break free) Twilight Buttercup: (catches the Staraptor) Skyshadow: Arcee! Urgh...he's wanting to make an explosion...and hitting anything will make him go off, with all that fire there... Hope you break free. -sighs and turns to the enemy- Nightscream: -continues to ambush and insult Antonion- America Eaglyde: We've got what we need....but we'll stick around for the fireworks.... Arcee: Gotta...get loose...and fast.... Burnin' Kitsune: Nuh-uh-uh~! -holds on tighter- You're not getting away from me that easily! -laughs maniacally as they crash into the ground, causing a large explosion- Twilight Buttercup: (covers her mouth, dropping Staraptor),....oops! Burnin' Kitsune: -standing over a battered Arcee, as if nothing happened- Yeah-heah! Explodin' is my game! America Eaglyde: Kitsune, grab that specimen! Arcee: (isn't moving) Burnin' Kitsune: Right! -takes off and grabs the Staraptor- Got it! Skyshadow: Arcee! -flies down to her- Twilight Buttercup: (hugs him) Burnin' Kitsune: What's up...? America Eaglyde: Okay, you two lovebirds, let's get outta here! Fall back! Burnin' Kitsune: Right, right... America Eaglyde:...Skyshadow. Join us. We were meant for each other! We need you....I need you.... Skyshadow: ...A world built by Sigma is not for us... Come to me instead! I need you too...but I cannot let Sigma have his way...he'll destroy us in the end... America Eaglyde: Maybe, but this is my chance to prove myself, and I won't throw it away for such a lost cause like Repliforce! Skyshadow: Prove what? What are you trying to prove? America Eaglyde: That I'm not just some stupid fangirl! I joined because I wanted to battle alongside my idol, Storm Eagle - to show what I'm truly made of! Now that I'm commander, what would all my hard work be for if I defected? NOTHING! Skyshadow: We may know two different Storm Eagles, because the Storm Eagle I know is a Hunter still after faking his own death and free the hostages that Sigma used to force him into following him... He apparently knew what Sigma was doing was wrong, and still is wrong. America Eaglyde:..... Skyshadow: In fact...he's one of the Hunters still in recovery after the base fell... Critical condition last I knew... Gravity Antonion: This fool spills nonsense, Commander! Ignore him! Skyshadow: There are things you don't know about people you care about if you're on the wrong side of the fence. I'll ask the Commander to pass along to Storm Eagle that you spoke of him. America Eaglyde:.....I'll think about it. Retreat! (the Mavericks retreat) Skyshadow: -flies down to Arcee- Arcee! Arcee: (groans) Nightscream: She took major damage from that pyromaniac... Skyshadow: Take her back to the ship... Nightscream; Right. -picks her up- Arcee:..... Skyshadow: Let's go... -they leave- ---- Twilight Buttercup: This was all we could find father.... Shockwave: It will most certainly do. These are all the specimens required for Project Predacon. Burnin' Kitsune: Cool. Is it explosions time yet? Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Drama